


Ending up (together) again

by words_and_heartbreak



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7360354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_and_heartbreak/pseuds/words_and_heartbreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up together - yet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ending up (together) again

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's been a while! My laptop was broken, so I wasn't able to write a thing!!  
> However, enjoy this OiSuga One Shot~  
> I'm totally a loser for two pretty setters-
> 
> Shout Out to my Bro Neo for giving me the title idea. :u <3  
> I suck at titles-

Long slender fingers danced gracefully over the exposed skin of his partner, drawing an unintentional chuckle from said partner’s throat. The morning sun’s first gentle rays were gently licking through hurriedly closed curtains and the faint twitters from some birds outsides could be heard; all this alone and the angelic figure next to him in his bed made the entire scene seem so surreal for Oikawa Tooru, but the few love bites on that person’s soft skin, the warmth radiating off his smaller body and the dull pain on his back reminded him that the activities the night before were, in fact, not only some of those dreams he had dreamt before.

Not that it was the first time he has done _it_ with Karasuno’s Setter, Sugawara Koushi. But every time, if those minor details wouldn’t have been present, he might still have been stuck in his mind’s plays.  
Absentmindedly Oikawa traced little patterns onto the other setter’s back, while listening to his rhythmical breathing. Little twirls, circles, hearts… The brunet closed his eyes, almost letting himself lull to sleep once again, when

“You know…”

Oikawa opened one of his eyes again and turned his gaze downwards, where his eyes met with the beautiful hazel ones of his lover. _Lover._ It was such a nice word. Tooru let out a gentle hum, letting his _lover_ know he was listening closely.

It was silent for one more second, until Sugawara opened his mouth again, raising his smooth and gentle voice again lightly. “We shouldn’t be doing these things.” Oikawa’s fingers stopped in their tracks and he raised one eyebrow in question. “We… are supposed to be rivals and not even think about things like this, and yet…” Letting out a small sigh, the silver-haired boy… - man – raised his head from the resting position on Oikawa’s chest; he got up into a sitting position on disordered sheets.

Immediately the captain circled his arms around Sugawara’s waist. “Do you regret it?” – “No, not really.”  
There it was again, this angelic smile that even made Oikawa Tooru’s knees go soft, that could make his heart pound and cheeks flush a faint pink colour. Silence hang in the air again.  
Koushi got up, but even though he seemed a little unsteady at first, he got his balance back fast. A thought that maybe he was used to it by now crossed Oikawa’s mind, making the tips of his ears feel hot again. Well, they never were exactly slow and over-extremely gentle when it came down to the act.  
“Are you going already?”, the brunet asked innocently, to which an apologetic smile was sent into his direction. “I’m sorry, but when I checked my phone earlier, I again got quite many messages from Daichi. He seems worried-“ Koushi’s voice and gaze trailed of, suddenly the wall seemed quite interesting. Probably the Karasuno Setter had told none where he did head to for the night directly after school and his parents most likely didn’t know more than that he was ‘going to a friend’. But since it wasn’t Daichi he had been staying over at, it only made sense they might get worried somehow. However, both of them were 18, so…

Oikawa cracked a smile. “I see.”

Silently he watched the flustered boy collect and put on the clothing that was scattered all over the room. Ah, the speed they got rid of it the night before. Almost could he feel the hormones flowing through his veins again when he just thought about the excitement of throwing away clothes while staying as close together as possible and then connecting their bodies again in so many more ways than just one- A hand waving in the field of his view got his attention back. Oikawa looked at the pretty young man with a slight start.  
“Oh sorry, you still tired?”Another one of those adorable chuckles. “I’ll be going then now. Please take a rest again, you were really… active.” Seijoh’s captain had to wonder if he only had imagined the slight smirk that had made its way onto Sugawara’s face, but it was gone just as fast as it had appeared, turning back into the innocent, angelic smile.  
“Ah, yeah. I’ll take you to the door.”  
Of course Sugawara knew where the door was already, but it was still a gentlemanly gesture he insisted on. Fast he got up and slipped on his boxers, then went to the door before his lover could. Holding it open he flashed the silver-haired male one of his signature grins. “Here you go!” – “Thanks!”

As every time, the again upcoming silence was somewhat awkward, none of them knew how to say goodbye properly without making it sound stupid for each of them. ‘Bye, see you next time!’? No, this was in some ways definitely inappropriate; that was just not good-

Before the big brunet could think about anything to say, he was pulled down by his collar and his own lips were sealed with another pair of soft and warm ones. This action took him completely off-guard.  
However, before he could react in any way, the other male was already gone, skipping down the few steps and only turning around when he reached the street. Before he turned to go around the corner, Sugawara flashed Oikawa another bright smile, then walked out of his field of vision.

The captain was left standing dumbfounded in his doorway, still partly paralysed from this unexpected kiss that was a promise to meet each other again. It was a promise to write at the evening after Saturday’s practice again, a promise to end up again in a tangled, moaning, sweaty mess.

With a burning face he had to realize one thing:  
Oikawa Tooru was officially in love with Sugawara Koushi.


End file.
